This Is My Daddy
by mslizabeth
Summary: Widow Bella Swan receives an unpleasant surprise when an unexpected messenger shows up on her door step. However, it forces her to face the truth and brings up conversations with her daughter that she's been avoiding for years
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this story for a contest and it totally won second place judge's choice! I was a little excited, because it's the first contest I've entered. However, I have decided to continue it. It'll be short maybe two or three more chapters, but I think the rest of Bella's story is worth telling. (Plus there's some things that didn't make the contest, because I thought it was the right place to end it.) **

**Let me know what you think of it! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"For the Love of a Man in Uniform" OS Contest****

**Pen-name: lizmondaine**

**Title: This Is My Daddy**

**Word Count: 4,633**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Em/B and E/B**

**Summary: Widow Bella Swan receives an unpleasant surprise when an unexpected messenger shows up on her door step. However, it forces her to face the truth and brings up conversations with her daughter that she's been avoiding for years**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people and places from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

This Is My Daddy

"Alyssa, what did you bring for show and tell?"

The small blond stood up from her desk before crossing the room and unzipping her backpack, removing a small metal box. She marched to the front of the room, taking a deep breath as if she were preparing to deliver The Gettysburg Address.

"I brought my Daddy..." she started, but was almost instantly cut off as the class erupted.

The snickers were heard throughout the room as the class of first graders looked at the small girl holding the box. Clearly Alyssa McCarty was not only a quiet little bookwork, but also a little crazy. They were all thinking it, though none of them were mean enough to voice it aloud. Except for Lauren whose giggles were a little louder than everyone else.

"Yeah right, McCarty. Everyone knows you don't even have Daddy."

Her lip quivered as she glared at Lauren. She knew she was the prettiest girl in her class, but she was the meanest and she just wanted to kick her. She glanced towards her teacher who looked terrified, but gave her a nod of reassurance.

"I do have a Daddy! Or I guess, I did," she whispers the words as she fingered the box she was holding in her hands. She slowed to take another deep breath before she attempted to continue.

"His name was Emmett and he loved my mom a lot! He even gave her this ring..."

She carefully held the box against her chest as she pulls the small diamond ring out from under her shirt from where she wore it. "They were gonna get married, but he hads to go off to war. He went to Afghan."

"Afghanistan," Mrs. Cope spoke up softly, she gave Alyssa an encouraging smile. She clutched chest it was as if she could feel her heart literally breaking for the sweet little girl who sat in the back of her classroom.

"Yes, that." Alyssa took a deep breath as she fingered it. "He's 'pposed to come back, but something happened while he was over there. Momma said it was Swiper, but not the one from Dora. I wanted to ask her more questions, but it makes her cry and I don't like that."

She shrugged as if she simply couldn't understand why the questions upset her mother so. "He met me when I was a little, but I don't remember. Momma says he lived with us in Seattle, but after Daddy didn't come we moved here to live with Gramps and Maemaw."

She lifted her chin and met her class mates in the eye, an act she rarely did as she held up the box. "This is my Daddy, and it just came yesterday. It made Momma cry and go to her room before dinner. But Gramps said I should be proud of my Daddy, because he was protecting our freedom. So I'm proud Emmett was my Daddy, but I still miss him and wish he was here for me to ride on his shoulders," she whispered the words before silently crossing the room back to her backpack, slipping the box back inside her bag. Once she was sure it was secure in the safety of the princesses provided to all her belongings, she sunk back in her chair, letting her hair fall around her face hoping to go back to being invisible.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bella leaned against the porch railing as she stared out at the sunset. She shook her head as she ignores the sound of the wooden screen door of her childhood home as it slamming behind her. She knew it was her mother's attempt at being helpful. Her mother had a habit of placing in a position where Bella could find her when she was ready, but when she was feeling impatient she was sure to let Bella know where precisely she was located. Bella was unsure if she'd ever find the words to be able to verbalize the horror she was currently calling her life.

Three years ago, someone had come to her door in a uniform to tell her that her fiance wasn't coming back home to her. She'd gone numb and said all the right things so that he would leave her, and when she'd finally regained enough sense to make her body and mind connect she had immediately done the only thing she truly knew how to do at that point. She called her parents who were instantaneously at her side.

Her parents handled everything for her, allowing their baby girl to grieve for the love she had lost. They packed and shipped her and Alyssa's belongings; they even sold the house for her. All she had to do was sign the papers when they put them in front of her. Which was the perfect arrangement for her at the time, because she honestly didn't think she could have functioned enough to handle any of it on her own.

Emmett had been her high school sweetheart. Her one and only love, and yet here she stood a twenty-four year old with little hope left in the world. Every ray of sunshine in her life came from the little girl bouncing around the yard on an imaginary pony, singing some song about summer. It seemed she was making up as she sang.

With a sigh, Bella noted that summer seemed to agree with her daughter. She had been worried about her since the phone call from Mrs. Cope before school let out. She had no idea that Alyssa would sneak the box that housed the ashes she'd received out of the house. She knew she should have talked about it more with Alyssa the night they came, but honestly it had been too much to take in. It was as if it were the final nail in the coffin that he wasn't coming home to her. Despite the fact that she already had this knowledge, the physical proof had been too much to bear in that moment.

She visibly cringed as she remembered the knock at her door at the end of April. When she'd received the initial visit, she'd been handed a telegram and he had stayed long enough to catch her and help her inside and get her a glass of water and the phone. Clearly he was well trained at his job and when he left, Bella numbly dialed her parents. Over the years she had just been relieved that she would never have to go through that again.

So when she found herself face-to-face with another war messenger three years later it, once more left her speechless and frozen. He'd handed her another letter but this one was attached to a box. She had managed to keep her footing as she read that they had finally recovered Emmett's body from the prison where he was being held; however, it had not been in a proper shape to return home so they had cremated him and were now returning him to her person, and once more they were sorry for her loss.

Bella snorted as she pushed off the railing and sunk down onto the porch swing with her mother. They said they were sorry each time they sent a letter out, but what could they possibly know? They sent thousands of men and women into dangerous situations daily and and only returned a fraction of them to their families. If they were truly sorry, they would have found a better way years ago. At least those were the words she'd used to console herself. She knew that Emmett believed in what he was fighting for, and most days so did she. But it didn't make being alone any easier.

"You know, you don't have to move."

She glanced over at her mother who had finally spoken, ending her self imposed silence. "I know, Mom, but it's time. I have enough money saved up and Alyssa needs some space of her own. It's just up the lane, so you'll still see her all the time."

"I told your father you'd say that," she said as she hugged her into her side, resting her cheek on top of her head as they watched the sinking sun. "I know, it will be good for your and Lyssa. We have enjoyed having you two here though. It will just be an adjustment."

"A good one, though. The last thing I need is to walk in on any more debauchery than I already have. Heaven forbid Lyssa and her innocent eyes were to be the ones that stumbled upon teenage parents. She'd be scarred for life."

With that they both found themselves dissolved into laughter.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bella carried the pie up the steps of the station, cursing softly under her breath when she stubbed her toe on the loose board and nearly tripped. She made a mental note to scold her father again about the death trap that was the station's front porch as she bumped the door with her hip and then shoved her butt against it to push her way through the door, somehow managing not to trip over her feet again. She shook her hair out of her face as she turned to his desk, her nose scrunching when she realized it was empty.

"Can I help you, miss?"

She froze at the unfamiliar voice, noting that the pie she carried on a hand towel to protect her hands was still hot inside and it could be smashed it into the intruder's face to protect herself and give her time to get out.

She turned, poised to step forward and launch the pie into his face if it was necessary, and became even more confused when she saw the man wearing a pink shirt paired with a black tie and leather jacket. He couldn't have looked more out of place in Forks if he was trying.

"And you are?"

"Deputy Cullen, at your service." His southern accent was so cute she wasn't sure whether she was supposed to laugh or swoon.

"Deputy Cullen?"

The words felt foreign on her tongue as she searched her mind for the knowledge that her dad was hiring someone new. She felt like she vaguely recalled hearing him mention it, but she couldn't be sure. It simply pointed out that she had been far too self-centered lately.

"I know, I don't really look the part yet. Deputy Newton was a little more-."

She swallowed hard as she watched him unfold from his chair to his full height as he searched for the nicest way to describe the officer he was replacing.

"Newton's wife owns the doughnut shop and bakery in town. I imagine he has a bit more of a sweet tooth than you do."

He grinned at her diplomatic phrasing as he nodded. "Exactly. So, what can I do for you miss? You looked a little confused when you arrived."

"Oh yes, I was a bit. I was looking for Charlie."

"Oh. Chief Swan," he said in surprise. "We were a bit slow here and his wife called with something about the pilot light on the furnace being out, so he went home to relight it. You're welcome to wait here for him or I can pass along the message that you were here."

She eyed him curiously and then shook her head. "No, no. Neither of those is necessary, I'll just leave this and a note." She stepped around his desk and laid the pie on his desk and opened the drawer as Edward was suddenly around the desk in a flash. He had the drawer closed as soon as she cracked it

"Ma'am, I don't think that's an appropriate action. If you'll step around the desk, I'll get you a message pad and a pencil."

Bella raised an eyebrow and raised her eyes to meet his green ones. "Deputy, it's okay if I get in my _dad's_middle drawer to grab the post-its. I promise."

"Your dad? Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were supposed to be stopping by."

"It was a surprise. I knew he was supposed to be on duty." She pushed his hand aside gently as she pulled a post it out and scribbled a note of thanks about helping her move and slapped it to the top of the pie as she stood up. "Well, Deputy, this has been real-"

She paused to search for the right word before she shrugged. "It's been real." She stepped around him and made her way to the door. She stopped long enough to glance once more at the too handsome sheriff before she shoved all thoughts of him from her mind and headed off to her next destination.

As she neared the wrought-iron gate, she shoved against it's weight and made her way into the grassy field. Her eyes focusing on the blades of grass as she trampled them with her Converse. She counted off the columns and rows mentally before she finally stopped and sunk to her knees as she lifted her gaze to land on the cold cement before her eyes. She reached out letting her fingers trace across the disruption in the perfectly smooth stone.

_Emmett Dale McCarty _

_Father, Son, and Husband_

_1979-2009_

She hadn't brought flowers with her since they had seemed to be the most inappropriate thing she could have brought him. When he was alive, he would have laughed at the thought of receiving flowers. She couldn't imagine he was currently in need of a good laugh from his current location.. As she stared at the stone in front of her, it all suddenly became concrete to her, as if somehow the reception of the box hadn't been concrete enough for her. Her cheeks were wet again and it seemed like it was far too much work to stay upright.

She allowed herself to lay down against the cool damp grass, reasoning that she'd change before she picked Alyssa up from summer camp later that afternoon. Right now she just needed to feel closer to Emmett as she whispered the words she wished she could tell him. How much she missed him, how somehow she'd managed to come through the last two years with her head above water, how amazing Alyssa was, and how she reminded her of him. She cried and talked for what felt like hours. She finally stopped when she was exhausted and her throat was too dry to continue any longer.  
>She allowed her eyes close for a moment, to recuperate and calm down.<p>

A moment turned into an hour, and an hour turned into sunset. Bella's exhausted body slept on the hallowed ground, sleeping deeper than she had in years. It was like the stress that she had been under for the past few years were really and truly over now. She dreamed of nothing as she slept. No more awful horrors of war, images she'd probably come up with from watching Saving Private Ryan one too many times. Her brain was no longer being ravaged as she pictured Emmett lost and alive, fighting as he tried to find his way back to them.

She slept hard enough that she didn't hear her forgotten cell phone as it vibrated on the ground next to her or even that her name was being called in the distance. It wasn't until a set of hand shook her that she jumped to the ground, sending her head colliding with the owner of the hands. She allowed a string of curses to escape her mouth as she promised to pay Alyssa's curse jar later in the evening when she returned home.

"Ow! You cannot sneak up on a person like that!" she yelled at the intruder, rubbing the back of her head where it had connected with the hard jaw. "Seriously, it's rude!" she reprimanded the stranger, narrowing her eyes in his direction only for them to widen as he came into focus.

"You? What are you doing here?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Do you always stalk people you meet?"

His laughter drew her out of her rant as she raised an eyebrow as she wondered if her dad's discernment was off in his hiring, because she was beginning to think that this one was crazy.

"I wasn't stalking you. Your Dad has most of the town. Lyssie's daycare called when you didn't pick her up by 6:15."

"6:15?" she demanded as she searched for her forgotten cell phone. She quickly snatched it up and seeing the screen screaming that she had twenty missed calls. She pressed a button to clear the screen so she could check the time. "It's nearly 7:00. How did that happen? I was only 3:00 when I got here. My word. I completely forgot. I am the world's worst-"

Suddenly she turned on her heel and glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Your Dad has the town looking for you?"

"The other part."

"I wasn't stalking you?"

"Don't be a smart ass. You know what I'm talking about."

"Lyssie's day-"

She cut him off as she stabbed her finger in his chest. "What the hell are you calling her that for? Her name is Alyssa." The steam was almost visible as it rolled off of her in her anger. "No one calls her that. _No_ _one_."

She attempted to put enough emphasis on her words that the mistake would never happen again. That had been Emmett's nick name for Alyssa and no one had ever used it when he was alive and she'd be damned if anyone else tried to claim and use it now.

"It's all..." he trailed off, clearly weighing his words as he opened and closed his mouth several times before he began anew. "Why don't you give your dad a call to let him know that you're okay, and then the two of us can go over to the diner and I can attempt to explain myself."

"Explain yourself?" Bella punched a message into her phone while glaring at him hoping that her fingers were on the right buttons "I don't think that I want to do anything with you. No offense, but just because you're working for my dad doesn't mean that you and I need to have anything to do with one another."

"I know that. I would never try to impose a relationship on someone, because of an association like that." He sighed as he tugged on the ends of his hair as if he were searching for the words that would soothe the riled beast in front of him. "I didn't mean to upset you by using that nickname. I wasn't aware that it wasn't a common one."

"What? I know my Dad didn't call her that."

"No, no. You're right he didn't, which maybe should have clued me into that fact, but what can I say? I'm a little thick in the head."

"What are you rambling on about?" she finally demanded as she closed her phone and shoved it into the pockets of the sundress she was wearing. As she studied the man in front of her, she tried to remind herself why she was even conversing with him. She shook her head as she took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming to find me. I appreciate it."

He stood there trying to find a way to stop her from dismissing him so quickly "I knew him."

She stopped in her tracks, she didn't turn towards him, but he decided to take that as a good sign. He walked towards her, leaving space between them in case she turned on him. "We fought together. Don't think this is some weird thing where I'm stalking you or think you're my lucky charm or something creepy. It just-it just happened that I ended up in the same place you did."

When she wheeled around, the fire was gone out of her eyes and she looked much smaller and much more fragile than he remembered from moments earlier. "I'm sorry, come again."

"Emmett was a part of my platoon. We went over together and we stayed together until the end..."

When he trailed off she picked up "... his end at least. Were you in there with him? Did he-did he..."

"...suffer? I don't know. I wasn't there that day, well, I wasn't with him. He was behind me, we were supposed to be in a safe zone, but there was a suicide bomber that came out of no where and blindsided us. Three men were captured from our group that day. Emmett was one of them and we tried desperately to rescue them. You have to know that. We did everything we could to break into where they were captured but nothing we did seemed to penetrate the facility. When we made our third and final attempt, Eric got in partially and got a view of the cell and they were..."

"...already gone," she finished for him, surprising herself that she wasn't falling apart yet.

These were the answers she'd been sure she'd never receive, and here was someone with all the answers and she wasn't sure she wanted them anymore. When her phone chimed at her side it seemed to pull them out of the weird connection that had fallen into. She shook her head as she read the message.

"I can't go to the diner with you, not tonight. Alyssa's asking for me. It's thrown her entire routine for me not to pick her up. Tomorrow though, do you think that you could possibly have breakfast or lunch with me? I don't know if I'll be up to discussing that incident any further, but I am curious as to how you ended up here of all places."

"It was innocent, I assure you."

"I believe you, I think..."

"I promise, it was innocent. I honestly didn't even know it was you until I took a good look at your dad's wall. He has that picture of Lyss-" he caught himself before he set her off again. "Alyssa and Emmett kissing in front of the boat. He carried that picture with him everywhere. He said she was the reason he was there to make sure the world was perfect for his baby girl."

"That sounds like him." As her phone chimed again in her hand, she shook her head. "I really do have to go. She's a smidgen sensitive when part of her routine is off. She's used to me being there to do the bed time routine, if I'm not and she didn't know in advance she'll be up all night for my parents. She worries, the professionals all say that it's normal for a child who experienced loss at such a young age."

"Tomorrow. Lunch would be great. I'll meet you at the diner, say noon?"

"Tomorrow at noon will be perfect."

With that, she disappeared through the gate, leaving him alone as he turned towards the tombstone. He shook his head as he stood there staring at it, half expecting Emmett to smack him upside his head for the thoughts that had consumed his mind earlier in the afternoon when he'd first met the chief's daughter. He had no idea the connection that he would encounter here when he'd joined his parents. But now that he had met Bella he couldn't help but wonder if this was either the worst idea ever or the weirdest twist of fate.

Either way he had the strangest feeling that he wouldn't be able to stay away from Bella Swan. He promised himself that he would remind himself that she was not for him. She already belonged to another. He reached out and let his fingers run over the top of the tombstone, whispering a few words before he left the cemetery. Tomorrow was another day and he could deal with all of this then.

But for now he just needed to fold himself back into his desk chair and finish out his shift.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bella climbed into bed next to Alyssa as she settled down for the night. It wasn't their usual ritual which involved a book and a kiss from a chair pulled up next to the bed. However, a day like the one she'd just faced seemed to warrant a bit more than usual. She played with Alyssa's hair, twisting the blond curls over her fingers as she contemplated the right thing to say.

She'd gone through years of counselling to give her the right words. She'd never been able to offer the words that they had told her that she needed to tell her daughter. She figured it probably aligned her for worst mother ever, but she knew that she hadn't been strong enough.

"You know it's okay to talk with me about your dad if you want to, right?"

After the words left her mouth she realized that they lifted a weight off of her shoulders as well. She didn't feel oppressed or like she was falling in quicksand the way it usually did when she talked about Emmett.

"Sometimes, I feel bad when I'm happy."

She eyed her daughter curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, deciding it was the safer route to take.

"I mean sometimes when I'm happy, I feel bad because I know that daddy isn't here anymore and that I should be more sad that he's gone."

"Oh no. No, baby girl." Bella assured her, a fire in her eyes as she realized what she had done by not discussing this sooner. "Your Daddy wanted you to be happy more than anything in the world. He would be crushed if he knew that you were holding back your happiness because of him. It was so important to him, you have to know that. When you were just a little baby you wouldn't sleep through the night, so your daddy would get up with you. I used to lay there and listen to him through the baby monitor. It was so sweet. He'd sing to you and tell you all the things that he wanted you to have. He loved you more than anything."

"So even though he's not here to be happy, you think he wants me to be?"

"I know he does." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "He was brave, Lyssa, and he wanted to be sure that you lived in a world where you had had freedom to do anything you can dream of. Don't listen to anyone who says anything differently. Ever."

They laid their for a few moments longer in a comfortable silence before Alyssa rolled over, which bumped Bella to the edge of the tiny twin they were squeezed into currently. She ran her fingers over the framed picture on her bedside table of her and Emmett.

"This is my daddy, mom, and I'm really proud of that."

She looked over at her and grinned and took Bella's hand in hers as she yawned and snuggled into her blankets. "And you're my mom and I'm proud of that too."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Want some more? Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right after I entered the original one-shot in a contest I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I got about a third of this chapter done and forced myself to focus on Seattle's Most. When I came back to this it took me a couple times of just staring at the document, but I found my crazy love for these two (okay, three) again. It won't be a long journey, but I hope you'll enjoy it. These two need each other and neither of them wants to admit it, so let's see if they can get over it.**

**One side note: I entered the Twilight of Craigslist contest (.net/u/3211840/TwilightofCraigslistContest). I'd love to tell you which entry was mine, but sadly I can't! There's some really great entries though so you should head over there and check them out and vote for your favorite.**

**A huge thanks to Angelz111745 for giving me her eyes on this and EBS for giving me a kick in the pants during a Boot Camp that got me back writing this.**

* * *

><p>Bella waited until she was sure Alyssa was asleep before slipping out of the bed and tiptoeing down the hall to her own room. She eyed her bathroom and shower momentarily before she toed off her shoes, shoving her pants down. She slid into the coolness of the sheets and sighed contentedly.<p>

There was something about that feeling that brought a sense of relief to her each night. Proof that she'd made it through another day of being a single mother. Proof that she was a little bit stronger than the day before. As her eyes closed, she saw Edward's face dancing in the distance, heard his accent, and felt a small smile tug at her lips.

For the first time in several weeks, she felt as if her day was ending with a little bit of hope. She told herself it had nothing to do with the new deputy and everything the fact that she'd finall managed a successful conversation about Emmett with Alyssa.

Mentally she was marking this day decidedly under the win category in her book.

The next morning Bella was standing outside the diner as she tugged one more at the snug lightweight sweater she was wearing. She must have changed at least four times before she settled on this outfit. She couldn't remember the last time she had put this much effort into what she was going to wear. She told herself it was simply because she knew they would cross paths often. Considering his position under her father and her mother's penchant for taking everyone under her wing. The last thing she wanted was for him to have the impression she was a fragile china doll that might break without warning. She refused to even let herself contemplate that her concern with her appearance might have to do with being attracted to Edward.

She spotted him seated over in the corner booth, she noted that he was wearing a blue dress shirt today. She had to admit she was glad to see that maybe he had realized that his pink shirt made him stand out and not in the kind of way you wanted to when you were new in Forks. As she took a deep breath she approached his table, clearing her throat to gain his attention.

"Bella, Hi. Sorry." He shut his phone abruptly and turned towards her.

She was satisfied to see that he jumped when he realized she was standing there. She had to force herself to keep from doing a victory dance when his eyes landed on her face they dropped momentarily lower lingering for a moment on her breasts. Proving to her that her extra fluffing hadn't been for nothing, even if she wasn't interested in him she reminded herself.

"You came."

She slid into the booth across from him. "Of course. I am a woman of word." She stated with a nod ordering a cup of coffee when Jess approached the table to take her drink order.

While the silence wasn't uncomfortable, she felt uneasy sitting there silently across from him so she decided to make small talk."So how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's really interesting. I've never lived in a small town, so this is a new experience for me. I really like everyone I have met so far though, and I love the community feel that the town emits."

She snorted as she arranged the sugar packets on the table top in a train formation. "Wow. Text book answers for 100." Her eyes locked with his as she shook her head. "I'm not my Dad, I'm not interviewing you for a position. Be real."

"I am. It is a really new experience."

"Okay, let's make this easier on you, have you met Crazy Nancy yet?"

"Nancy? She's the woman who walks everywhere, with the uhm..." He paused trying to find the most diplomatic way to describe the woman in question. "Well, with the hair. She told me where to get a good coconut creme pie."

"At Clancy's?"

"Yeah, that's the place."

"Clancy's has been closed for twenty-five years. I don't even remember ever eating there I was so young when they closed. And call it what it is, she has a hairspray helmet in the shape of a good old bouffant." She giggled as she began to transform her sugar train into a tower. "Since you're a guy you can call it her helmet hair. She's had the same hair style my entire life. She's as nice as can be, but loonier than Luna Lovegood."

"Is that so? Well if Nancy Lovegood is the worst Forks has to offer I think I'll stick around awhile. The pros are definitely out weighing the cons these days."

She couldn't help the color that rose on her cheeks, he hadn't said anything inappropriate, but something about his tone made it feel like he was talking about her. "I'm sure Charlie will be relieved to hear you say that. I know it was a struggle for him to find a deputy he thought was worthy of the title."

Edward laughed thanking Jess for our food when it appeared before us. "I've noticed that. He's very serious about the call of duty and being worthy and ready when it comes calling."

"So you've heard the lecture then, good. Be prepared to hear it another five hundred times before he retires about a quarter to never."

They laughed as they started eating, small talk fell between them easily as did small bursts of comfortable silence as they ate, seemingly avoiding the conversation they had come here to have.

As their plates were cleared Bella lifted her coffee mug to her lips and took a slow contemplative drink. "We met in high school, you know? One of those ridiculous chick flicks that could never actually happen in real life. It's why we weren't married yet. He kept asking, I kept saying 'no, we're too young'."

She set her mug against the table, her fingers tapping idly over the handle of the cup as if she were contemplating just what to say next. "When I found out I was pregnant with Lyssa it was a totally different game then. I wanted to marry him, I always had, but I refused to let it appear like it was a shot gun wedding. I know that probably sounds dumb to you."

He shook his head, taking a chance and reaching out to touch her arm in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. Watching her jump nearly out of her seat at his touch he wanted to kick himself for thinking it was even a good idea at all, but he relaxed a little when she began again.

"I loved him, I just wanted it to be a celebration of that not a _look what Bella did_. So we moved to Seattle, I accepted a promise ring, and on the day Lyss was born I accepted my engagement ring. I knew I was agreeing to be a military wife. I knew the risks that were involved, but I thought he was untouchable."

The sadness in her eyes as she spoke shook him to the core and he wished he could do anything to erase it, but he reminded himself that this wasn't his job, it wasn't his place. He was here to offer Bella an understanding ear and answers to any lingering questions she had about his time with Emmett in Afghanistan. Nothing more, she was Emmett's girl, the mother of his child and everything that was important to him. He couldn't let his mind stray from his heart breaking facts lest they wander too far down a path that would be a dangerous, slippery slope for the two of them.

"Getting that news-hearing he was gone," her voice caught with emotion as she took another long sip of her coffee letting the silence fall over them.

"Did you-"

She cut him off quickly with a shake of her head. "I don't think I can bear to hear anymore about it, Edward. The details you gave me last night were so much more than I ever imagined I would get. I know that you're not allowed to divulge everything that happened and even if you were I don't know that I could handle it."

"Of course, understood." He tucked his hands neatly in his lap to prevent making the mistake of touching her again as he nodded slowly. "Just so you know if you ever change your mind, I'm around."

The smile she bestowed him on was worth the awkward silences and enduring a million more like them if she'd just break out one of these smiles every so often for him.

"Thank you, you don't know how nice it is to be able to talk about it, even a little. I think I've done Alyssa and I both a disservice by keeping it bottled up for so long. I've spent years going to therapy so I could be a good Mom to her, help her through this grief she doesn't even understand. This morning was the first time I could talk about myself, what I felt, what I lost. The second messenger left me feeling so raw as if the hurt would never heal. Now, I don't know if I'll ever be normal or anything, but maybe."

She laughed as she whipped out her wallet before I could stop her. "Please, let me treat you to this. I do owe you for finding me last night after all. Not to mention for sharing all of the information with me when I was clearly acting like a bitch."

"Alright, alright, but the next one is on me."

"The next one? Is that so?"

The curious look on her face, with just a hint of that smile he was growing fond of gave him the boldness to nod with a grin of his own. "Yeah, the next time. You really aren't going to leave the new guy to brave finding his way through the scary streets of Forks on his own are you? I mean, after all, I was going to try to find Clancy's for a slice of pie after work."

She laughed at his dumb joke, shaking her head "I guess one more lunch couldn't hurt anything."

"Who said anything about lunch? I'm totally taking you to dinner."

"Dinner? Why, I do believe that's a rather bold declaration, Mr. Cullen."

"I do believe you'll find that I am a rather bold person in the right situation, Ms. Swan."

"And having dinner with me is one of those situations you speak of?"

"Oh I think it's one of the biggest and best reasons to get bold I've had in a while."

"Alright, in that case I think I'll let you cook me dinner your next night off."

He nearly choked on the coffee he had just taken a drink of. "I'm sorry, did you say cook? Not that having dinner with you at my place wouldn't be great, but I can't really guarantee the quality of food if we'd eat at my place. Wouldn't you rather go out?"

Bella snorted at his suggestion and shook her head quickly. "Absolutely not. Not unless you have plans to drive at least as far as Olympia for dinner, because going out in Forks or Port Angeles is like an invitation for gossip to swirl around town about us, and I don't know about you, but I could totally live without that."

"Gossip, really? But would it be so bad to be linked to me?"

He wasn't sure where any of this was coming from, but he knew he needed to rein it in, he had just finished lecturing himself on the fact that she wasn't for him. However, her laughter from across the table seemed to knock every one of those thoughts out of his mind as she shook her head.

"You weren't kidding about being bold, now were you? Tell you what why don't you google a recipe when you get back to the station. Before we have dinner you can go to the store and pick up all of the ingredients for the recipe. When I come over I will help you cook it and then it will be a brilliant multi-purpose dinner. You'll get to enjoy my brilliant and charming company and you'll learn how to cook yourself a meal."

"You think you can succeed where so many others have failed in teaching me?"

"Oh, I think I'm up to the challenge." She smirked at me and nodded "And if all else fails I can always send you down to pick up a pizza or some burgers from the diner."

He fell back against the back of the booth clutching his heart as if he'd been mortally wounded. "Ouch. The way you have such little confidence cuts to the core."

"You have a bit of a flair for the dramatics, don't you? I'll be sure to mention that to my Mom when it comes time for the casting of the Christmas production I'm sure she could use someone of your talents."

"Whoa. My talents? Clearly we're confused here, I have no talent and I might have a case of horrible, vomit inducing stage fright."

She wrinkled her nose shaking her head. "Oh so not what you want to confess to on a first date." she giggled and then froze hearing her own statement as she stared up at him wide eyed. "I mean-Not that this..."

He watched as in a flurry there were bills thrown on the table and she was standing from the table faster than he'd imagined was ever possible.

"I have to go. Thank you for this-I just-I can't."

He caught her arm before she made it to the door stopping her in her tracks. He wanted to tell her a million things. He wanted to reassure her that she was okay, that her slip hadn't bothered him. He would never admit the warm feeling that he'd gotten at her words. None of those things mattered though. Right now, he just wanted to ensure that things between them didn't fall apart before they got any where.

"Bella, we're still on for dinner, right?" he asked her softly, releasing her arm when her eyes seemed to shot lasers at the spot where his hand was gripping her.

The emotions warred in her eyes told him that she wanted to cancel and was searching for any reasonable excuse to do so. "Uhm. Well, Fine. Just let me know when works for you."

Before he could agree or suggest anything she was gone. She left nothing in her wake but her sweet scent and the warm feeling he had from the knowledge that he was going to get another chance.

He knew that when he sat down and let his mind really process what was going on and everything that had passed between the two of them today the gut wrenching guilt would find it's way back in.

The same guilt that had eaten at him and kept him awake last night as he laid in bed. However, on second thought it might have been the knowledge that there were golden flakes in Bella's warm brown eyes or that she liked to stomp her foot and rant when she got angry.

For now he wasn't going to let that bother him he finally found himself roused from his own thoughts when old man Crowly made his way into the diner nearly plowing into him in his current position just inside the door. He mumbled his apologies with a small smile as he moved out of the way and then stepped out in the fresh air of the day. It was a second clear day in a row in Forks. Considering that he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen this clear blue sky since he'd moved earlier in the month he counted it as a sign, that possibly things were starting to turn around.

Maybe coming to Forks wasn't the mistake he was beginning to fear it was; the slower pace of a small town could be exactly what he needed to get his head back on straight. Maybe Bella Swan was just what he needed. He couldn't let his mind go there. There were so many potential problems there. Working for her father, the betrayal to Emmett, and even the gut wrenching pain he'd seen in her eyes after she realized what she had said. It seemed everything was working against them, but he couldn't bring himself to want it any less.

Even the thought of Alyssa brought a smile to his face, not that he had gotten the pleasure of meeting the little girl yet. However, everyone spoke so fondly of her he knew she sounded like the sweetest thing and like she could use a little more fun in her life. He shook those thoughts away in an instant. He needed to focus on dinner with Bella.

There was a subtle spring to his step as he made his way into the station and dropped into his chair pulling up google search engine before typing in a search for a good date recipe. Maybe he'd find a dessert he could make for her. She could teach him how to make dinner and he could attempt to master dessert and maybe even get a reward for being such a studious student.

A reward led him to thinking about her pouty pink lips. They were definitely the kind of lips a guy wanted to kiss, he knew he shouldn't let his mind go there, but he was a guy and he'd be lying if he said he didn't notice. However, the gentleman in his head prevented him from letting his mind wander a little lower on her body down passed her slender neck her sweater had displayed so well to her-

"What has that look on your face over there? I'm sure they're not thoughts of catching our mail box smasher."

Charlie grumbled good naturedly, laughing when he realized he really had caught me day dreaming. "Save it for later, son. For now I promised the Stanley's we'd look into this case some more. They've been hit again."

"Shit. Seriously, that has to be what the fourth time in two weeks? I think someone's just out to get them." He picked up the file that had been dropped on his desk pushing the thoughts of Bella out of his mind for now he had to focus on work.

He contented himself with the fact that there was always later to remind himself of just how well that sweater had fit her or the way her laugh seemed to effect him.

Shit. He really needed to knock all of this off at the rate he was going he was either going to turn into a freaking girl or a teenage boy that needed to slip into the bathroom to take care of something. Since he clearly was too fond of Bella to willingly hand of his male parts and the fact that the object of his current affection's father was sitting across a small room from him caused him to sit up a little straighter and hone in on the task at hand of finding his mailbox smasher.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Like it? Not so much? Love it? Hate it? Confused? Let me know what you think :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the deal on this one. My beta had some issues, but it is finally up and ready for you. **

**I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy it, I'm loving being able to write these two's journey. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people and places belong to Stephanie Meyer ****etcetera, ****etcetera, ****etcetera...**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since their lunch at the diner had come to an awkward ending to say the least. Edward hadn't seen Bella at all since then and it was driving him crazy. He knew she hadn't left town or anything crazy, because her father still mentioned her casually, not that he could allow himself to show anymore than vague interest in his stories, but the truth was that he ate them up like a starving man.<p>

It was unhealthy the way she seemed to have consumed his thoughts this way. He didn't know her, not well enough to be obsessing over her, especially when he knew he couldn't have her. He wondered if there was a twelve-step program around her he could enroll in anonymously. He snorted at that thought. Who was he kidding, that was one thing he'd discovered quickly. There was nothing anonymous in the town of Forks.

For the first few days after lunch with Bella, he felt as if everywhere he walked into, people stopped talking as soon as he entered and began again when they thought he was out of hearing range. Then the next few days were filled with the brave people coming over to stick their noses in his business to ask just why he was having lunch alone with the Chief's daughter and didn't he know that she was a mother and a respected member of the community.

Oh and the stories about Emmett. It was those people who made him regret this the most because he knew how great Emmett was, and he didn't deserve Edward thinking about his girl this way. Even if it wasn't possible for them to be together.

He vowed to put it out of his mind as he opened up his e-mail to check and see if he'd received the files he was waiting on, and couldn't believe his luck when he saw an unfamiliar e-mail address in his inbox. He couldn't be sure, but he couldn't imagine too many other people e-mailing him from .

He was glad the Chief had stepped out for a few minutes. He double clicked to open the e-mail eager to see what she had to say.

_Edward,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I took a peak at the schedule my Dad has posted at home and I noticed you were off tomorrow night. Would that work for dinner? I already got Lyss a babysitter. I know it's really short notice, so if you already have plans I completely understand. Just let me know. _

_Bella._

Edward studied the e-mail thoughtfully, rereading it several times, his fingers drummed against the top of his desk as he attempted to figure out the e-mail. He knew he was obsessing over this way too much so he hit the reply button.

_Bella, _

_I'm glad to hear from you. I was afraid you had forgotten about our dinner plans. You're in luck, I'm all yours tomorrow night. Shall I pick you up? (I know you're going to tell me no, that it will cause people to talk, but the gentleman in me can't stand the thought). However, if it would be better we can just meet at my place at 6:00?_

Edward

He decided to put the entire thing out of his mind as he went back to his inbox. The files he'd been waiting on were there so he opened them up and started the process of printing and filing. It was boring and it was tedious, but the distraction relieved him. He needed to focus on something that wasn't her.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Bella looked down at herself again, tugging on the black tunic top she'd paired with her skinny jeans and ankle boots. The goal was to look casual enough for a dinner at his apartment, but like she put enough effort into it that she did try. She decided there was no time like the present and raised her hand finally knocking. The door swung open nearly as soon as her hand made contact with it, causing her to wonder if he'd seen her sizing herself up on his stoop.

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm glad we could finally make this work."

He welcomed her into his house with a warm smile as she offered him the bottle of wine she'd brought along. She'd had the argument about whether or not the gift was a stupid decision in her car and the sight of his smile made her glad she'd opted to bring it in.

"Me too, I'm sorry it took so long to make this work."

"No, apologies necessary, Bella. I'm just glad we can do this." He stepped further in leading me into the small kitchen of his home. "I know it's a bit of a tight fit in here, but I think we can make this work, I tried to get everything ready."

She stood back evaluating his work and grinned up at him. "Wow. I'm impressed you even cut up the chicken breast."

"That's some slippery stuff. Do they make gloves or a special knife to cut that with? Or am I just chicken retarded?"

She couldn't stop the snort before it left her mouth as she laughed. "No. A cutting board helps a little bit, but it's all about learning the right grip on it, but honestly I cheat. I have a pair of kitchen scissors I use to cut up gross slimy things that slip."

"Ah ha! See I knew there had to be a secret. I'll be a master chef before the night is over."

"Slow your roll, pretty boy. Now that you know my secrets, get out a skillet so we can get to cooking, I'm starving."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked as he grabbed a skillet out of the cabinet. He held it up for her approval. "I kinda like it when you're bossy."

"Well, than be prepared to like me a whole lot more after tonight, because I tend to get bossy in the kitchen." She winked at him as she moved into the kitchen with him letting him take the wine as she washed her hands so they could get started.

Cooking together seemed to work well for them. They were both as relaxed as they'd ever been together, and she decided to attribute that to time spent together and not the wineglass he kept attempting to covertly top off.

They laughed and shared easy conversation as they moved around the kitchen fluidly together as if they could anticipate one another's next move. She attempted to show him the basics of cooking, fearing he wasn't absorbing anything, but she tried none the less. She even put on her best Paula Dean southern accent as she added the butter to the pan. It was great until she realized her bad accent was lost on him, because he had no idea who she was.

Dinner was delicious once they finally got it plated and sat down together at the table. What surprised her the most about the evening was when he ducked into the kitchen and returned with two mini volcano cakes completely with vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and chocolate chips. She would have accused him of visiting the bakery until she noted the slightly more hill shape than volcano, which caused her to grin at him.

"You did this on your own?"

"Yeah, well, a youtube video on my phone and this is the third batch, I hope it takes okay."

The nerves Bella saw clearly in his eyes endeared him to her even more. Every time she spent time with Edward, she promised herself it would be the last. The last thing she wanted to do was send the town gossip train wagging all over the place. She was tired of being who everyone whispered about when she left the room, but why should she let that deter her happiness? The thought brought her up short, because since when did Edward have anything to do with her happiness?

She forced her thoughts to shut down as she let out a small moan when she took her first bite of her cake, hilly or not it was delicious "Mmm...It's perfect. Chocolate, fluffy, full of calories. I may just decide to get married again."

She heard a choking noise and her eyes flew open as she was flung into "Mom Mode" until she realized he was fine and what had caused the issue to start with. She snorted watching him open and close his mouth.

"Relax, Romeo, I was proposing to your cake not to you. But nice to know where you stand."

Bella laughed as she watched him open and close his mouth as if he was searching for the right thing to say. After watching him flounder and drown right before her eyes, she lifted her fork to his mouth. "Take a bite, chew, breathe."

She watched, her hand suspended midair as she attempted to keep the mirth from overtaking her face and continuing to laugh at him.

"Thank you."

His hand is over hers as he finished chewing as he made the simple statement. There was something so sincere in his eyes that she found herself sinking into them as she nods silently, her body swaying toward him more of it's own accord.

"I want to try something."

Her breath hitched in her throat at his words. She could sense what he wanted and she knew that it was a bad idea; she knew that this would begin to unravel her carefully guarded facade. However, there she sat frozen like one of Medusa's statue's just waiting for him to close the space between them, because as much as she knew this was a bad idea she wanted it. Desperately wanted it.

Edward leaned forward, closing the chasm of space between them as his other hand slid softly across her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "Bella."

Her name was a plea on his lips as he brushed his lips against hers. Once, twice, three times before allowing them to linger there. Edward allowed her ample time to run from him before he cupped her face in his hand as he kissed her slowly. He never took it past a level that was acceptable for a first kiss. It was slow, warm, and comfortable. He knew he could feel himself getting lost in her, so he reluctantly pulled back, tapering the kiss off as he placed softly kisses over her lips again.

Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his. It was as if they could feel time racing by around them, but neither of them could move from their position as they gazed in one another's eyes as if somehow moving would break the spell between them.

"Edward," she whispered softly as she touches his cheek softly. "I can't-I thought I could, but this was a bad idea."

He captured her wrist in a second as he shook his head "Oh no. You're not running out on me again, Bella. Not like this."

She felt her eyes filling with tears as she looked into his eyes. He was everything she should want, everything that she and Alyssa probably needed, but she was terrified of this. She thought she had lost this part of her in Afghanistan four years ago. Her Mom had attempted to set her up once or twice in the last year, but they had been epic failures. She didn't feel anything for them. She couldn't even allow her mind to contemplate a relationship with them, and she spent the entire night comparing both guys to Emmett.

When she was with Edward, however, that wasn't how her mind worked. For the first time she found herself enjoying someone's company and forgetting about the pain. Not that she could ever forget Emmett and everything between them, but she knew he wasn't coming back and the healthy thing to do was to move on. She had slowly rebuilt her life over the last couple of years, but this was a part she had assumed would remain in shambles.

It was a part she was sure should remain in shambles out of deference to him, so why was her heart racing and her thighs clenching at the gentlest of touches on her arm.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"I'm not really sure they're worth that much."

"Of course, they are. Your nose is all scrunched up like you smelled something foul."

"No. I was just thinking. I don't know how to do this. I don't know if I should do this."

"Because of Emmett?"

"And Alyssa."

"You know that-"

She held up her hand to stop him before he could get any further. "You have to understand that getting involved with anyone would be a big deal for me. It would have to be something I felt was best for both Alyssa and me. We're kind of a packaged deal and because of that I can't really do the casual thing."

"I'm not really into the casual thing, I haven't ever been that kind of guy."

"See, that's the thing. I don't know you. I mean I do sort of and the more time I spend with you the more time I want to, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, I don't. Which leaves me with this horrible conundrum. Do I trust you enough to attempt to get to know you, or do I pull up anchor and run as far and fast from you as I can?"

"Take a chance on me. I'm not asking for anything else, just a chance that there might be something special between us."

"Edward, you deserve someone with less baggage that can give you what you need, this between us could-"

"Could be really awkward with the connection with Emmett. However, I think you're worth the risk. I've thought about this in every scenario imaginable, but when it comes down to it." Edward reached out and took her small hand inside of both of his. She was immediately warmed through her entire body at his touch; she found herself wanting him to give her a good reason to take a chance, because she wanted to.

"When it comes down to it, Bella, I can't stop thinking about you. Who's to say that it's wrong or weird? We're here now and we have the chance for something special. Tell me you don't want to give up a chance to explore what's between us."

"I don't." Her voice was at a level almost too low to be heard, and he could feel her hand shaking inside of his. "I don't know how to do this though."

"Slowly. One step at a time, let me court you."

Bella's eyes flew to his and the heaviness of the moment was lifted as she dissolved into a fit of laughter in her chair as she looked at him, taking deep breaths as if she was trying to say something to him and finally managing to get a few words out. "WHOA! Have you been studying Austen novels or something, because no one talks like that."

Edward found himself laughing along with the cackling woman who was seated next to him. "Well, I didn't want to make it sound like less than it is. It's important and I want us to take our time and do this right."

"Slow. I like that."

"No more running, please."

"I promise to try," she whispered allowing him to walk her to the door for one more kiss before she left for the evening.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Edward made his way up the stairs to the station letting himself inside as he pulled his hat off, rolling his neck. He wasn't sleeping as much as he'd grown accustomed to these past weeks, but he wouldn't have given up his late night phone calls with Bella, so he had no regrets. However, when you coupled that with the double shifts he was pulling to try to help out up at The Reservation with some hate crime issues they were struggling with, he was practically dead on his feet as he dragged himself into the station.

Seeing his chair turned around so it faced the window, he felt the ire rise inside of him. If it was just the change in position it wouldn't bother him, but the way it bounced made it obvious it was occupied by someone. He fought back a growl as he rested his palms on his desk as he prepared to level Mike with a rebuke. He had been pulling this shit for weeks as if he were staking his claim of this station and town against the newbie.

Just as he was going to pull out his best scathing rebuke, his chair spun around and in front of him suddenly appeared a miniature, blond version of his Bella giggling as she looked up at him.

"Are you Deputy Edward?"

"Yes ma'am I am. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually."

Edward bit back a laugh as he watched her level him with a serious gaze. "My Polly Pocket is missing and my Pops can't find it. It's so very sad, do you think you could help?"

"Of course, I couldn't let a lady down. Where did you see her last."

Alyssa flicked her wrist as she indicated somewhere in the station. "I thoughts it was over by Pops desk, but he doesn't see it. So maybe...I can't remember. But I'm not a lady, I'm a princess."

A glance across the room at the Chief who's shaking his head from his position on all fours behind his desk indicate that this isn't an argument that could possibly be won. So Edward turned back to the little girl who occupied his desk. "Well, then Princess Alyssa, it would be my pleasure to find your Polly Pocket." He bowed grandly, grinning to himself when he managed to elicit a giggle from the little girl.

He soon found himself in a similar position to Charlie as he crawled around on the ground searching for a tiny doll he'd had to google on his phone to even have any idea what he was searching for.

"Got it!"

"Oooh! Goodie! I knew you could do it Deputy Edward."

He presented the miniature doll in his palm as he grinned at her "Here you are, Princess, best be a mite bit more careful so we don't lose her again. She told me she was very frightened."

Alyssa snorted, reminding him of her mother who haunted his mind. "Yes, sir. Pops says that you're Momma's new friend."

Edward glanced worriedly back towards Charlie's desk where he had resumed his normal position, as he pretended to be so wrapped up in paperwork he didn't hear the conversation. He made it obvious if he said the wrong thing it was all on him. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, I met your Momma a couple weeks ago, she's really nice."

"She is. She's the best Momma ever, but she doesn't have friends. Well, other than Jake, but he moved to Seattle with Seth." Her forehead creased in thought as if she were trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "She's been more happy. Do you make her smiley and happy or sad like my Daddy?"

Edward's eyes darted once more towards Charlie before he began what he hoped was the most appropriate, diplomatic answer for this question. "Well, the last thing I ever want to do is make your Momma sad. I like her a lot and it's nice to have a new friend."

"Friends are good. My best friend is Eric, he likes to play Barbies with me, not so much Polly Pockets, but Momma's good at those. What do you and Momma like to play together? Something fun or just boring grown up stuff?"

"Mostly grown up stuff, but your Momma is teaching me how to cook."

"She's a good cook, she makes the best mac and cheese in four counties Pops says." She eyed me carefully before digging in her pocket and removing a tiny doll similar to the one he'd just located in the floorboard. She flashed him a dimpled smile and for the first time he could see Emmett in her and it made his chest tighten a little. "You can play the Prince Polly."

"Lyss, Deputy Edward, might have some work to get done." Charlie finally decided to speak up.

Edward almost laughed as her head fall backwards with a groan, before she looked up at him wide eyed her bottom lip pouting a little. "Please, Deputy Edward, will you play Prince Polly with me?"

"I'd be honored." He grinned taking the tiny doll and followed her back to his desk where she proceeded to pull out an array of pastel colored shells that were apparently the scenes of Prince Polly and Polly Pocket's lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Confused? Love it? Let me know what you think. I'm dying to know.<strong>

**I hadn't planned on Alyssa showing up here, but she had other thoughts in mind and I think it worked out well, but let me know what you thought. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize this has taken so long, but I ask you to bear with me and real life. I have 3 children, a husband and a kickball team. LoL. But on with it. I did already start the next chapter so I'm aiming for 2 weeks for the next update. **

**I started a new story (don't be alarmed it's been in the works for awhile and won't interfere with this updating every 2 weeks.) It's for charity compilations and I'll post here after it's okay to. The first chapter is in the Fandom4Children compilation. This Edward is a British Superhero. If that's not enough to sell you on it I don't know what to say, lol. **

**I posed my entry from the Pop The Question contest so check that out, I think it's super cute. (It should be noted that my husband wrote the proposal part of it, so you can see just how wonderful he is. lol. Like you care.) One last self pimpage, I entered the Iron Pen Challenge and it's my favorite entry yet and it was co-authored by my hubs so it's fun. You can check all the entries out here: .net/u/2431346/Twi_Network**

**Disclaimer: Clearly Stephenie Meyer owns the recognizable characters and places. Alyssa? She's all mine. )**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mommy! Your turn!"<p>

"Mommy does not jump rope, Alyssa, you know that."

"Please, please, try?"

Bella turned her attention to own mother who was turning the other end of the rope for Alyssa. "Would you tell her what happens when I attempt things like this."

"I don't know, Bella it's been awhile since you gave it the old college try, I don't see why not."

Alyssa's gleeful giggles as she skipped over and took the end of the rope sealed Bella's fate as she begrudgingly made her way to the middle of the rope and stood. "Slowly. And when I fall and break something, I want you both to know that you are responsible for getting me to the hospital and taking care of me."

"Down in the valley where the green grass grows, there sat Bella sweet as a rose when along came the deputy kissed her on the lips."

When the words her daughter was singing finally sunk through her concentration, Bella stopped jumping, hands on her hips as she glared at her daughter. "Alyssa, you know that Deputy Mike is married and I don't think this is an appropriate song."

"Oh silly Mom, I meant Deputy Edward. Now we have to start all over."

She could hear her mother giggling at the other end of the rope and she turned her glare on her. "Mom, do not laugh. This is ridiculous."

"Exactly, it's just a silly song, so stopping being so ridiculous and jump it out, Bella."

She sighed begrudgingly as she started jumping again, blowing out a breath as she concentrated again on keeping herself from breaking her face.

"Down in the valley where the green grass grows, there sat Bella sweet as a rose when along came the Deputy kissed her on the lips! How many kisses did she get that week? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve."

"My, that sounds like a lot of kisses."

No other voice could have broken through her concentration at that point except for the low, velvet southern one that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Deputy Edward!"

"Whoa there!" A pair of strong arms reached out and stopped her before she broke her face on the concrete underneath her.

"Edward." She breathed out her hands clutching his shoulders as she stared up into his green eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Lyss wanted to visit my parents."

"So here you are jump roping. How is it I didn't know you possessed these skills?"

"I don't. This was dumb luck."

"Or maybe a secret desire for twelve kisses." His voice was softer as it seemed to wash over her and suck her in until a throat behind them cleared, causing them to jump apart.

"Oh Mom! You've met Edward, right?"

"Why, yes, I do believe we have. It's nice to see you again, Edward."

"You too ma'am. And you too of course, Princess. How are you ladies doing today?"

"So good!" Alyssa bounced on the balls of her feet, practically vibrating with her barely contained excitement. "Me and Mom went to the library today and I got new books. And then we came here and Momma's getting better at jump roping. And tonight the old drive in is playing Tangled!" The last word was more of a squeal than a decipherable movie title as she spun in a circle.

"Tangled? Is that a game?"

Bella could hear Renee laughing from next to her as she shook her head. "Ahh, no. It's a Disney movie that came out last Christmas. It's about Rapunzel and it's Lyssa favorite."

"Mom's is the Little Mermaid. It's alright, but she's not nearly as cool as Rapunzel. I'm going to grow my hair super long so I can catch people too."

"Wow! That sounds like magical hair. With hair that can catch people, your Grandpa might just make you a deputy."

Alyssa giggled at his words shaking her head. "It is! Not only is it super duper long, but she can make it glow!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh as she listened to her daughter get all animated. It was rare that she ever saw her get so fired up with anyone outside of the family. It was nice and disconcerting all at the same time. Her Dad had filled her in on their encounter a few weeks ago at the station, but this was the first time she was getting to witness this first hand. She was reluctant to admit it, but she was completely enchanted by the connection the two of them seemed to have.

"Can he Mom, please, please, please?"

She looked between the two of them guiltily as she realized she had stopped listening momentarily. "Can he what?"

Alyssa blew out an exasperated sigh as she looked at her mother and then grinned. "Can he come to see Tangled with us tonight? He's never seen it and it's such a shame. He's crying on the inside, can't you see it?"

"Crying on the inside?"

"I'm sobbing, I just don't want you to feel guilty for telling me no if that's your answer."

She couldn't help the snort that escaped after the statement. They had spend the last almost month avoiding being seen together in public. Going to the drive-in with Alyssa would make a statement and the gossip would be all over the town. She could feel their blue and green eyes boring into the side of her head as she debated her decision internally. The fact of that matter was Alyssa was more important than any rumors she might have to deal with.

"Yes. If Deputy Edward doesn't have any plans tonight and he wants to come he's welcome to. He can even ride and picnic with us."

"Oh well count me in on this one then. This Tangled movie sounds like something I absolutely need to see. What time should I pick you ladies up?"

"Pick us up?" Bella raised an eyebrow as she looks up at him.

"Well, I know you had planned to go before me, but I figured if we rode in my truck then we could sit in the back, that's what you do at the drive-in, right?"

"The back of your chair, okay that could be better than the back hatch of my SUV."

"It's squishy in there and Momma and I have to cuddle."

Renee laughed at Alyssa's declaration. "Come on, little one. Why don't we go tell your grandpa good-bye so that you can get on the road to get everything."

"Alright. I have to tell him about becoming a deputy when I get my Rapunzel hair."

"You're really okay with this?" Edward asked once they had disappeared in the house. He reached out and took her hand in his own. "I mean, I know that I don't care if everyone's talking about us, but the last thing I want is to do something that is going to cause you or Alyssa to be hurt."

"She wants you to come with us and her feelings would be hurt if you skipped out on our date now."

"I don't want to, Bella, I want to go out with the two of you. I want to shout from the rooftops how crazy I am about you."

Bella found herself leaning into him as he kissed her; it might have been a soft sweet innocent kiss, but she wanted more. For a month they'd been sharing these sweet kisses. Sweet was wonderful, but each time she found herself wanting more. It was almost as if she couldn't get enough of him or close enough to him. She took a step closer to him, letting her body brush against his as her arms wind around his neck, allowing him the leverage to deepen the kiss.

Giggles behind them caused them to pull apart a blush rose on Bella's cheeks as she eyed her daughter.

"Did you get all your kisses, Momma?"

"I'm still working on it, but I'll get it done. You were up to what? Twelve? So only eleven more to go."

Bella threw an elbow into his side as she tried to hide her giggle behind her hand. Edward had this way of bringing her walls down and causing her to feel like she was in high school again. "So tonight pick us up at say seven o'clock and we'll make sure we get the best spot for the movie?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Until tonight, ladies. Princess Alyssa." Edward winked at them before he turned to walk back the direction he had come from.

"Alright, little missy, time to head home so we can get everything packed up for the movie tonight. Plus you need a bath before we go."

"And my Rapunzel dress, don't forget you said I could wear my Rapunzel dress."

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"So this is Newton's Drive In?"

"This is it? Impressed yet?" Bella laughed as her legs swung in the the air as they were perched on the tailgate of Edward's truck. Alyssa had abandoned them to go off with her friend, Tanya, who came complete with her Tiana dress and tiara, both of them arguing about who was the better princess.

"It seems like a nice establishment."

"Oh yeah. And classy too. I used to work concessions back in high school and after the movies started Emmett would sneak in and we'd-" She blushed shaking her head "That is not appropriate date conversation. I'm sorry."

He took her hand and kissed it softly shaking his head, he knew that there were quite a few eyes on them, but he couldn't let that get to him. "Bella, I know that Emmett was a part of your life. You can't hide that and it's okay to talk about him. I know that you and Lyssa have just started talking about him. I don't want me being around to inhibit that."

"I don't want you to feel like our relationship is always going to be in the shadow of what Em and I had though."

"I don't feel that way at all. I like knowing that you used to make out while you were working. It makes me wonder all the places I could convince you to make out with me." His voice lowered as he leaned into her more, nipping playfully at her neck.

Bella leaned into him her hand landing on his leg as she looked up at him from under her lashes "I'm older and much more creative now; we could have some fun," she whispered.

"Mmm...You can't say things like that when we're in public. It puts all sorts of ideas in my head."

His voice was warm against her ear and she found herself scooting into him more, her fingers sliding over his leg softly.

"There's a bit of a chill in the air, isn't there?"

"Huh?"

"The air, it has a bit of a chill..." The mischievous sparkle in his eye finally clued her in as she looked towards the pile of blankets he had brought along with them. She involuntarily shivered as she blushed and nodded, allowing him to help her scoot back in truck and settle so they were propped against the cab as they snuggled under the blanket he had produced.

"This is better, thank you." She hoped her voice didn't sound ridiculous, because she felt like as breathless as it was she probably sounded like a fifty year old chain smoker.

"Now, I think we were about here." Edward whispered as he leaned in again to capture her lips his arm snaking around her to pull her closer to him.

Bella found herself glad for the darkness that surrounded them as she allowed her arms to wind around his neck; it was the most uninhibited she had allowed herself to be with him. She now realized why; the minute she opened up and let go of the control, she felt herself drowning in his kiss and his touch.

She knew that it should scare her how easy it was to lose herself in him, but it felt so right to be in his arms. To give herself permission to kiss him without any guilt attacking her or worries. It was almost as if she was back in high school again. Except she didn't have to worry about thirsty customers interrupting her make out session. With that in mind she let her fingers slide into his hair as she moved as close to him as she could get without climbing in his lap.

"I beg your pardon! This is a family event and your behavior is most definitely not condoned here!"

As Bella turned, expecting to see Old Woman McIntosh or at the very least a Mom of one of Alyssa's classmates.

She knew that it should scare her how easy it was to lose herself in him, but it felt so right to be in his arms. To give herself permission to kiss him without any guilt attacking her or worries. It was almost as if she was back in high school again. Except she didn't have to worry about thirsty customers interrupting her make out session. With that in mind she let her fingers slide into his hair as she moved as close to him as she could get without climbing in his lap.

"I beg your pardon! This is a family event and your behavior is most definitely not condoned here."

She nearly threw herself against the other side of the truck as she touched her lips and turned to guiltily find the accusing party. She expected to find Old Mrs. MacEntire or nosey Mrs. Stanley; however, what she found instead nearly made her sick to her stomach as she looked into the eyes of Alice McCarty. The twinkle in her eye never failed to remind her of Emmett and her dimples when she flashed her smile. It was like looking at a tiny, feminine version of her former love.

"Alice."

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Since everyone knows everyone's business here in Forks, no, because I'm assuming you already know who he is." She attempted to maintain a lightness in her tone. She dodged Edward's attempts to take her hand and pull her closer again.

"Bologna! I have been out of town enough that I actually haven't gotten a chance to meet the new deputy."

"Edward Cullen, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, and I can tell you're not from around here. Where did you grow up?"

"All over, actually, but the accent you're inquiring about comes from two five year stints based out of Georgia growing up. The first when I started elementary school and then through high school. It seems like I can't shake it."

"Don't. It's good on you. I'm sure it makes all the ladies swoon. How are you enjoying our town and all of the perks that come with your position."

Bella could feel the heat rising on her cheeks when Alice's tone made it clear just what she thought the perks of his position were. Not that making out with him like a silly high school girl in love had helped her case at all. In fact, most of the town would probably be thinking exactly what Alice was insinuating to her face.

"Perks? Well, if you're referring to the baked goods that keep showing up at the station, because the town seems to know the Sheriff has a weakness for sweets than most definitely. My pants have been protesting against that perk though, so I've been leaving more for Newton recently."

"I'm sure his wife thanks you for that one."

"Yeah, well-"

"You two seem awfully cozy." Alice interrupted Edward as she looked between the two of them. "I mean had I not interrupted, it looked like you were going to rip each other's clothes off and throw down here and now in front of the whole town and _my_ niece."

Bella sat up straighter, deciding she'd been insulted enough for the day. If mud was going to be slung her direction, she wasn't the only one that was going to get dirty. "You thought I took lessons from you on getting arrested for public indecency?"

"That was a misunderstanding and we both know it."

"Yes, clearly you perched on top of Eric Yorkie in the middle of the football field was nothing more than a misunderstanding and my dad was so wrong to bring you in and call your parents for it."

"It wasn't like that. It was a dare. I realize that streaking is illegal, but there was no need to embellish the details."

"So by that logic you want me to believe that you were both streaking in the football stadium after hours and collided and fell over and it just happened to look like you were doing the dirty in the middle of the football stadium?"

Watching Alice turn vermilion was worth a handful of winning lottery tickets in her mind. Somehow through Emmett's death, her best friend had become her worst enemy. Alice had been put out when Bella decided to return to Forks from Seattle. She was so put out in fact that she had sued for custody of Alyssa at one point and had dragged a grieving Bella through the court system, accusing her of being an unfit mother. Somedays Bella thought that she should thank her for the nasty battle though, because it was the first slap in her face that had pulled her out of her stupor and made her realize that she had to step it up and be the Mom that Alyssa deserved.

"You, Bella Swan, are the worst sort of person."

"Yes, yes, obviously, because I forced you to do that."

"You are the one that's airing my dirty laundry in public. I told you that story in confidence."

"You might have, but that's not how my father told it. In fact when he told the story he prefaced it by saying 'Isabella, remember this forever, because if I ever catch you doing something like this I will throw you in jail with Drunk Joe.'"

Edward watched the girls back and forth as if they were a tennis match that he had to keep up with.

"You're going to regret this, Isabella. I need time with Alyssa. You don't want me to take a complaint to the courts. I probably have a much better case now." She waved her hand in the direction of Edward as she smirked.

"Alice, you know that you can have your allotted time with Alyssa and any more that you want if you simply call me and make the arrangements per the court order. It is not my duty to call you or to force you to come back from Seattle to spend time with your niece. She has ballet on Monday and Wednesday evenings other than that she's available any night you'd like to take her."

"I want her next weekend. I want to take her to Seattle."

"No. Not a chance. I don't have to let her travel that far from me."

"Oh my god! Get that stick out of your ass. She's Emmett's daughter and I would never let anything happen to her. However, I want to take her to a Mariners game. Emmett and I used to go every summer and I'd like to start that tradition with her. It's not as if you're going to take her to see a sporting event."

"We could take a trip to Seattle; you could be close to Alyssa and still let Alice have her time."

The warm breath against her ear made her jump and she offered him a grateful smile.

"I'll make a trip to Seattle so that I'm close by in case something were to happen. I know that it might seem over protective, but she is my entire world Alice. I would die if something were to happen to her. I think it's sweet that you want to start that tradition."

"Alyssa is riding with me. I'm leaving at 6:30 on Friday. If you're not ready to leave at the time I am then you'll just have to deal with it and arrive in Seattle later than we do." She turned on her heel to stomp away before glaring over her shoulder. "Oh and you and your dirty little lover are _not _welcome to stay at my apartment with us. Take care of your own lodging."

"Well, she was a joy. I'm sure glad I got to meet her," Edward whispered, pulling her back to his side before she could stop him.

Bella snorted as she sighed attempting to relax against him again, but feeling like that was never going to be possible again. "Don't you know? It was a good idea to go to Seattle next weekend, but I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I want to. Besides, if I don't go with you then you're just going to sit around making yourself crazy over what they're doing and if Alyssa's safe."

"I would-" She trailed off when she saw his look and she sighed. "Okay, I probably would."

"So, Seattle. Whatever will we do?" He winked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>SO...What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Confused? Love it? <strong>

**I'm very excited about this little Seattle trip. It should be a lot of fun and some one on one time without the whole town watching. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd give you a million excuses as to the length of time between updates, but you don't care and I have three children under 5 so we'll just say life happened. This story is nagging at me, so it will be finish hang in there. It actually doesn't have too far to go...I can't say a number of chapters. This is unbeta'd mistakes are all mine...**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Seattle<em>.

Bella felt her stomach churn at the sight of the sign. She had been trying to psych herself up for this road trip all week, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to muster anything but dread.

The rain beaded against the windshield making her glad she had given over driving responsibilities to Edward. Her mood appeared to mirror the dreary weather outside of the car. It was a familiar trip she had once made often, but the weight seemed to grow heavier on her shoulders each minute they grew closer to reaching their destination.

Once upon a time that sign had spiked her full of anticipation. The knowledge that the long but worthwhile trip was finally over. *NSYNC blaring from the CD player as she and her Mom danced around driving her father crazy as they hyped themselves up for their shopping trip. Whether it was Christmas or school shopping, Bella had adored being able to go into the city and do real shopping.

Even after she graduated Seattle had meant growing up and the next chapter in her life. That her life with Emmett was really starting. She was moving onto things like college, learning how to be a mom, and raising Alyssa. She had anticipated spending most of her adult years with Emmett creating a life. This city was simply a painful reminder of what her life was supposed to be. Now all she felt was her heart constricting inside of her chest. She knew she wouldn't be able to truly breathe until she had Lyss in her car and was leaving this place again.

A hand clasped around hers as if sensing the cloud that was making its way into her mind.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, of course. I can't bear the thought of being so far away from her. I'm sure you think I'm pathetic, it's only a weekend."

"I think you're a wonderful mother, honestly. I am glad you let me accompany me, besides I've decided it is my only mission this weekend to be sure that you let your hair down and have some fun."

Bella laughed as she looked over at him surprised, "I'm sorry, I feel terrible you took off work to go on this trip with me and here I am being Debbie Downer. You're right we should have fun on this trip."

"So you're up for it?" He asked as he lifted her hand to her his lips as he parked at the hotel. "I think I may have found a way to show you a new side of Seattle."

She arched a brow studying him, "A new side of Seattle, you say? That sounds awfully confident, sir."

"It's a money back guarantee kind of offer. If you do not enjoy yourself tonight on our outing then I will dress up as Flynn Ryder for Lyss's birthday."

"I hate it already! You're hired."

Edward leaned forward and brushed a kiss over her lips softly. "Let's get ourselves checked in to the hotel and then we'll head out for our extravaganza of fun!"

"An extravaganza of fun? You might need to fire your script writer if he's giving you lines like that."

"Trust me on this one, you're going to love it, darlin."

"Oh, I do trust you that's the scary part."

"I promise not do anything to betray that. I want you to know that you can trust me." His fingers traced over the curve of her cheek as he looks into her eyes.

She could feel something inside of her shifting unsettled. His words went well beyond one night's activities and they both knew it. The chalk line their relationship had been teetering along had begun blurring when they took Alyssa to the movies together. He was giving her a peek at his hand she just had to trust that this was worth the gamble and go all in.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Ladies and gentleman, it has been a nail biter of a game, Edward Cullen has thrown a twelve inning no hitter, it's completely unheard of! One man-"

"Hey!"

"Excuse me, the politically correct police are here today. One woman stands between THE Cullen and the impossibly perfect game. Can he do it, ladies and gentleman, I do believe he can. He winds up, draws back and releases the pitch. It is the perfect specimen of a fastball it spins almost too fast for the naked eye to see. Can she make contact with it when she had failed to all evening and-"

Bella couldn't help the peals of laughter that escaped her as she watched him grab his stomach where she'd knocked the wind out of him. She probably should have been more concerned about him, but he'd gone from passing out hitting tips to making fun of her and after swinging the bat so long her arms were starting to ache she couldn't help the feeling of victory that coused through her that she had nailed him.

Swallowing deep breaths of air she finally finds her voice through her laughter. "And she does. It not only is the the prettiest woman in Major League baseball, but she ruins _THE CULLEN's_ completely improbable game. She ran teasingly touching the fence as if she were running bases but just as her giggles return as she runs towards her imaginary home she feels herself tackled and hands going to work on her sides.

"Oh, the prettiest girl in major league, huh?" Edward laughed as he tickled her sides as he shakes his head. "One time making contact with the ball and suddenly she's a superstar."

She knew she probably sounded like a silly teenager, but somehow he'd managed to shift a trip she thought would be miserable into a perfect evening.

"Hey, when you're the only girl in major league there's not much competition so it's safe to toot your own horn."

He shifted over her lifting a hand up to stroke her cheek gently as he looks in her eyes a smile "Oh no, darlin, even if there were a hundred other women in the league it would be completely safe to toot your own horn. You are simply the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to spend time with."

"Shut up and kiss me."

His lips descended on hers as his fingers tangled in her hair.

In that moment, Bella felt as if this kiss were a matter of self preservation. Her body was pressing up into him her hands sliding over the muscles of his back and there was no thought more important, not even her next breath, then kissing him more. It may have sounded melodramatic, but in that moment that man and this kiss were all she needed.

His hand glided along her side teasing the skin exposed by her tank top riding up and she felt her hands gripping his his upper arms as she tried to get closer to him. She wanted him on top of her, under her, inside of her. She couldn't remember a moment when she had craved anyone with the raw desperation consuming her right now.

In this moment, she knew she was done for. She didn't know when it had happened if it had been an all in this moment thing or if over time he had created his own space in her heart, but she was sure she couldn't let him go now.

"So soft. Like silk, so much better than I imagined."

His words warmed her from the inside, as if they were her own personal sun bathing her in light and heat. A whimper of longing escaped her as his mouth left hers, she began to protest until her words melted her a little as her head fell back exposing more skin to his mouth as it descended on her neck, the world around them falling aside. No sense of time or surroundings. She never wanted this single moment to end.

The cotton of her tank top was thin and flimsy under his hand as his hands wandered up, she knew there was no doubt that he could feel her body's response to him. The heat she felt piercing through her shirt as his hands glided over her body was on it's way to igniting a fire when she felt as if she were being ripped out of her fantasy.

"Auntie Frina what's are they doin'?"

"Don't look over there Lexi, some people shouldn't even be allowed out in public."

Edward felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him, and yet it did nothing to extinguish the fire burning inside of him. Their eyes locked and he bit the insides of his cheeks to prevent from laughing, but he made no move to scramble off of her. Wrong place or not, he wasn't going to make apologies for losing control, not when he was with Bella. Her eyes dancing with mirth allowed him to laugh as he stood up slowly and offered her his hand "Shall we continue to a more appropriate venue?"

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout as she slid her hand inside his, "you promised me ice cream."

"It's in the freezer at the hotel. Half baked, right?"

"There's no way you're this perfect."

"I'm just buttering you up so you'll pretend not to notice when you realize I snore tonight."

He watched her head fall back in laughter as he scooped her up honeymoon style and headed towards the car kissing her again, hoping he was right in thinking this was a straight path.

"You're going to kill us both on the way to the car and we'll never get to the ice cream."

"Oh have no fear, I promise to get us safely to the ice cream and to enjoy every last drop of it."

She swallowed at the hooded look he gave her as he set her into her car and nodded. "You sound confident it's going to be good."

Edward's eyes swept over her body as he slid in next to her. "I am and it will be. I thought you trusted me?"

"Oh I trust you, but I wonder if you're overestimating your own skills," she teased.

He reached over capturing her lips again, "why don't we let you be the judge of that in the morning."

She tangled her fingers with his as she looked down. His words caused a tightness in her stomach and suddenly

One minute the coolness of the metal spoon was against her lip and the next the heat of his lips, melted away any last drop of sugary goodness. All of the heat and fire from the batting cages was back and she couldn't help but bask in the fact that there would be no interruptions-no nosy or sick children, no time limits or emotional walls, nothing but a man and a woman and the promise of passion.

Edward's lips were on hers, the kiss slow, burning and demanding as his hands found their way over her body slowly as if committing every inch of her body to memory. While the gentle flick of his tongue caused a flock of butterflies to appear in her stomach. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone. Never had she imagined she could ever have these kinds of feelings again.

"Have I told you how I love your neck?"

Goosebumps raised on her skin as his fingers caressed the curve of her neck slowly, "No?" she whispered amazed she could even form a coherent thought in this moment.

"I do." He whispered his breath hot against the skin of her neck, feather light kisses followed his breath. Leaving no doubt to the validity of his words. His teeth scraped over the skin of her neck gently causing a shiver to race through her.

"I never paid much attention to the neck, but yours is perfection. It's long and smooth. I wondered on our first date if your skin was as creamy as it looked." His words were whispered against her skin.

Part of her brain found his words silly as if something she might read in a grocery store romance, but that part of her was silenced lost in the sensations. "Really?"

"The most perfect neck on the planet. Of that I'm sure." He whispered as he sucked gently at the spot under her ear as she let out an unladylike snort moan.

"That's ludacris."

"It's not. I've dreamed of having you like this. Under me, at my will. Touching you, kissing you." He pinned her under him on the bed his hands slowly tracing up her arms his hands encircling her wrists as he leans down and captures her lips again.

Gone were the slow, lingering kisses they had begun with; this kiss was different-hot, searing, she felt as if she were being devoured and she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt as she broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head as his hands slid under her to cup her butt and pull her against his arousal pressing it into her. "Tonight. You are mine." His breath was hot against

"Always," the word was out of her mouth before she realized she was even going to speak. However, as she looked into his eyes she saw the desire there she felt her breath coming faster. Each breath felt more like an impossibly loud gasp; she could feel every inch of him covering her and her only regret in that moment was that there were still so many layers of clothing acting as barriers between them.

She had been dreaming of this night since nearly the first moment she'd met him. Despite the time that had passed between her last intimate encounter with a man and this one she was no innocent virgin; yet she had never imagined that simply the feel and the weight of his body stretched intimately over hers would feel so thrilling. Every inch of him was perfection. Muscled, smooth, strong; there was no way she could escape his embrace and she couldn't imagine ever wanting this moment to end. Being so close to him made every nerve on her body stand at attention.

Her hips arched up to meet his, and his hands found their way down her body pulling her up even further against him.

"My God, Bella," Edward gasped, hauling his body up to prop on his elbows was he looked into her eyes "I want to-I can't-" he searched for the words to tell her how much more this was than he had anticipated.

She grabbed at his back in an attempt to pull him back down against her. The air felt cool and foreign where his body had just been.

"I can't go slow..."

" I don't want you to. I don't care."

"I do. You should be cherished, adored, loved not ravaged like we're teenagers whose parents might walk in at any moment."

"We have all night." Her fingers caressed his cheek as she studied him. "You can cherish and adore me all you want later, but right now I want you to show me how much you need me."

His hands were on her again in an instant keeping the weight she desired off of her as he stripped her of the last of her clothes, his eyes devouring her as they took in her form below him. He slid his fingers gently down her arms to lace his fingers with her and prevent her from covering herself. "So beautiful..."

The reverence in his voice made her shiver as she reached for his clothes instead of covering herself. "So unfair. I need you and you have too many clothes on."

His clothes were shed in a tangle of hands as she pulled him down over her feeling him press against the place she desired him the most her hips arching off the bed towards him. "Please?"

"Anything for you." His lips met hers as he whispered the promise meaning so much more than what was happening in this bed or between them physically in the last few months she had stolen his heart and she was his life.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The warm sun filtered through the room through the curtains of the hotel barely disturbing the the tangled web of limbs on the bed too spent to realize it was even morning. A shrill noise cut through the air again causing a hand to snatch ti and growl after hitting the answer button.

"Ms. Swan? This is Seattle General, we were calling in regards to your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? We'll definitely see Alyssa in the next chapter and see just why she's at the hospital...<strong>


End file.
